1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys and more particularly to a toy with pivoting portions employing a simple yet unique pivoting mechanism providing back and forth and side to side pivoting movements operable to wiggle, twist back and forth, and roll the toy over numerous times imitating a playing, cuddling and rolling over puppy or the like. The invention also relates to methods for pivoting portions of the toy by employing the pivoting mechanism of the present invention.
2. Background of the Invention
Many known toys with pivoting or rotating portions are designed to enable the toy to walk or crawl or to in some way project itself forward or backward. To this end, the pivoting actions of most known toys are directed toward locomotion. However, some know toys not directed at locomotion include rotating portions that rock back and forth in a wagging motion or pivoting portions which move one portion in order to direct the movement of another portion.
Toys pivoting for locomotion are known to incorporate a rotary mechanism pivotally mounted by a swinging link to a support casing and coupled to two swinging arms. Rotation of a square transmission shaft actuates two biased wheels with cam studs located on both sides of the rotary mechanism providing a wriggling and swinging movement for the toy and causing the swinging arms to swing and move forward through an extension arm of the rotary mechanism simulating a walking movement. Alternatively, a pivoting portion, such as a tail, is known to oscillate upon a stud secured to a body and actuated by the rotation of a cam member. The tail is oscillated sideways helping to facilitate propulsion of the toy forward. Additionally, an undulatory motion is provided to a toy having a flexible body of elongated shape with an internally located sinusoidally shaped flexible member that is rotated to slide the toy along a surface. Likewise, a rocker arm coupled to wires extending the length of a series of tail sections provides lateral movements of the tail sections propelling the toy through a liquid.
Other known toys simulate locomotive positions and are seen to incorporate movable limbs attached to a body through ball and socket joints with attached cushion-type means and include a rib member within the body engaging a rubber band member that interconnects front and rear torso portions and facilitate the positioning of the toy in different locomotive poses.
Additionally, the known toys with pivoting or rotating portions not directed at locomotion include a central shaft extending along the toys' longitudinal axis which is rotated in order to wag, rock, or direct the movement of a pivoting portion. Eccentrically mounted discs along the central shaft wag an end portion of a toy when the central shaft is rotated. Additionally, a first shaft extending through a first pivoting portion coupled with a sleeve and spring to a second shaft extending through a second pivoting portion operates to transfer a motion applied to the first shaft into a mirrored motion in the second shaft. Directing an upward movement in the first shaft, for example lifting a tail, produces an upward movement in the second shaft, for example lifting a head portion.
Significantly, known toys which include pivoting portions do not include a pivoting mechanism operable to wiggle, twist back and forth, and roll the toy over one or more times. It would be desirable to provide a toy incorporating a first linkage coupling a pivoting portion to a body portion at an angled pivot point and incorporating an angled surface at the pivoting portion providing back and forth and side to side pivoting movements of the pivoting portion to wiggle, twist back and forth and roll the toy over numerous times.